In order to safeguard user account security or user information security so as to avoid user property loss and user information leakage, verification has been widely applied to processes like network payment and user logon.
The existing verification process is usually implemented based on SMS (Short Messaging Service) messages (including MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) messages). The specific implementation process generally comprises: searching, by a server (e.g., a payment server or a logon server) after receiving a verification request from a user equipment, a mobile telephone number reserved by a user, and generating a verification code for the verification request, which verification code may be numbers or alphabets or a combination of numbers and alphabets; sending, by the server, an SMS message containing the verification code to the user via an SMS server according to the mobile phone number reserved by the user; entering, by the user after receiving the SMS, the verification code in the SMS in an input box on a corresponding page; verifying, by the server after receiving the verification code from the user equipment, according to the previously generated verification code and the received verification code. A verification result is mainly for the server to decide a subsequent procedure (e.g., subsequent logon procedure or payment procedure, etc.).
During the process of creating the present invention, the inventors find that although existing verification manners can to some extent avoid security issues to the user account and user information due to illegal behaviors including network attack and forgery of verification requests, they still need improvement to address issues like inconvenience, uncertainty, and single verification means. Specifically, because SMS messages are sent via a storage and forwarding mechanism, the SMS server does not know the status of recipients (e.g., whether a recipient is power on or within a signal coverage area) when sending SMS messages, such that the time for a recipient to receive an SMS message is unpredictable, which adds uncertainty to the verification process; in normal circumstances, it takes about 5˜10 seconds to send a SMS to the user, the user needs to wait until the verification code is received; furthermore, the existing verification method is inconvenient as it needs the user to manually enter the received verification code, the manual entry of the verification code could also introduce artificial defects during the verification process, further degrading the convenience of the verification process.